


valenti

by yiyangqianxi (marksjeno)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mafia AU, Mainly Dreamies & Markhei, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Yukhei’s kind of an ass, so is mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksjeno/pseuds/yiyangqianxi
Summary: Yukhei left him in the middle of the night and he didn’t understand why until now.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark remembers the first day he met Yukhei.

  
They were both fresh out of high school, looking for a place to live so they won’t feel guilty for mooching off of their parents. He finds it ridiculous when he tells people that they met through Craigslist. But it’s true. They both needed a nice sized apartment and a person to split the rent with.

  
The first day Mark met Yukhei he was frustrated that a human could be freakishly tall, perfect and handsome. But no, Yukhei was far from perfect, he was loud, messy and didn’t know a damn thing about personal space and boundaries.

  
He’d sing in the shower so damn loud that even the neighbors downstairs would complain. He’d barge into Mark’s room without knocking and he’d always find a reason to wrap his arms around the shorter male or hold his hand. But, shit, Mark didn’t have one bone in his body that minded.  
He loved hearing the giant’s voice crack, or that he knows that he’ll never have to sit in his room alone and that he’ll always be warm and protected.

  
It didn’t take them long to fall in love, it didn’t take long for Yukhei to declare his love for him and that was the best day of his life.

  
Yukhei held him so close to his chest as they sat on the stairs of some shitty playground that belonged to their apartment building and whispered sweet nothings into Mark’s ear, declaring his love for him and how lucky he is to have someone that doesn’t want to change him. Mark never cried so hard in his life.

  
But that night, he fell asleep next to the man he loved with wet cheeks and happiness exploding through his veins only to wake up to an empty bed, confusion and the overwhelming feeling of dread.

  
There was nothing left, not a note, a t-shirt or a sock. It was as if Yukhei was never there and that Morpheus decided to play a cruel joke on him.

  
He called, he texted. Only for his number to not be in use anymore. He called his friends, his professors, even the school to only find out that no one knew where he was and that he dropped out of Uni.

  
It only took one night for Mark’s heart to complete and shatter.

  
At first he was devastated, he didn’t leave his home for days, curling up to the pillow Yukhei slept on before and trying to savor the scent that he left behind because _that was all he had left_. He cried so hard he made himself dizzy whenever he tried to stand up.

  
Then, he was furious, trashing Yukhei’s old room. The bastard only left behind the things Mark bought for him. Including that stupid fucking bracelet he gave him when they first started going out. Mark burned it in the fireplace with everything else he left behind.

  
Finally, he accepted it. He accepted the fact that it was never meant to be and that he needed to move on. But, every time he walked past his old room, his stomach dropped and his heart clenched. So he moved in with his friends, Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin. Their antics and loudness distracting Mark from his drowning thoughts and the killing silence of loneliness.

  
He was better, he was getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall guys, broken straps and death threats.

  
2 months.

60 days.

1460 Hours.

It’s been that long since Mark has seen or heard from Yukhei. It’s been 2 months since he’d last seen the man who once (and still) loved and everyday it hurts more and more.

Thoughts run through his brain as he starts wondering _why_. Why did Yukhei leave him in the middle of the night? Right after he told him that he loved him? Was he not good enough? Was it all a joke? Did something happen to Yukhei?

All scenarios that the Canadian man thought of were negative and made his brain swell and his heart ache. He just wanted to get out of his head.

But one thing is for sure, walking home alone late at night is _not_ the way to do so.

After finishing a rather long, energy consuming class Mark enjoyed the walk at home, the crisp cool air waking him up, making his cheeks rosy and his fingers tingle due to the night time chill. He expected to be plagued with his relentless thoughts and insecurities. But he did not expect a tall, hard body to collide with his.

The owner of body lost their footing and fell on top of Mark, both of them landing on the ground with a loud thud, and maybe even a crack due to Mark’s head smacking the pavement.

“What the-” The blonde started, attempting to push the giant off of him.

“Shhh.” The giant interrupted. _Wait_ …

“ _Get off_!” Mark whisper-yelled, pushing harder.

The giant grabbed his arms and pinned him down on the pavement, effectively shutting Mark up as he was too shocked to say anything.

Thanks to the streetlights, Mark was able to see the giant on top of him better. He was wearing a black mask, a deep cut on his forehead, bloodshot eyes and eyebags so dark he seemed as if he hadn’t slept in days. His hair was a dark brown rats nest, sticking up in all directions. It seemed as if the giant got a good look at Mark’s face too because his comically large, brown eyes widened in what seemed like recognition before diverting his gaze and cursing under his breath.

Soon, both males heard quick footsteps coming from around the corner and the man on top of Mark held his breath as they passed as quick as they came. He let out a breath and released Mark’s arms and the smaller male muttered a ‘thank fuck’ before pushing the male of him harshly before standing up.

“Listen, you _ass_. I don’t know who the fuck you are what you think you’re doing but you don’t go up strangers to pin them to the ground like some _creep_!” He yelled before picking up his bag, the strap broken. He sighed frustratedly and turned back towards the male, “If I ever see you again, I’ll kill you.”

And he stomped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramen, masks and blue haired boys.

Mark returned home, still a bit pissed but he was more calm than he was before. He dropped his broken bag on the floor and peeled off his shoes as soon as he entered the apartment he shared with his friends Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin.

 

“You’re home?” A unique, high-pitched voice came from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah,” Mark grumbled, taking his laptop out his bag and walking towards the voice and kitchen.

 

In the kitchen, he smelled the familiar scent of ramen which was oddly comforting to the young Uni student. 

 

“Good, I just finished making a late night snack for us.” Donghyuck, Mark’s little redhead friend said, pushing a bowl towards him.

 

“Thank you, God.”

 

“My name’s Donghyuck.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The stress of school and a wave of exhaustion and hunger hit Mark at once as he basically inhaled the bowl of ramen. When he finished the redhead looked at him indecorously before snorted and returning to his own bowl of ramen.

 

“Did you not eat anything today, jackass?” 

 

“Nope.”   
  


Donghyuck sighed before pushing his half eaten bowl of ramen towards Mark, “I told you to take care of yourself or else I’ll treat you like a newborn baby.”

 

“I get enough of that from Doyoung,  _ let me live.” _ Mark huffed, picking up his chopsticks and happily inhaling another bowl of ramen.

 

“Well, if I  _ let you live _ ,” Donghyuck mimicked, earning a snort from Mark, “you’ll end up killing yourself.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes before opening his laptop, “Hyuck, do you know any websites where I can get a backpack?”

 

“I don’t know. Walmart?” Donghyuck answered impatiently, “Why?’

 

“Some asshole broke my strap while I was walking home.”

 

Donghyuck dropped the empty bowls of ramen into the sink before twirling around to face Mark at the speed of light, “ _ You got attacked?! _ ” He yelled, shocked.

 

Mark threw a loose pencil at him, signaling for him to shut the fuck up before returning his eyes back to his laptop, “No, I didn’t. Some guy just pinned me to the ground and broke my strap and now that I’m saying it out loud it does sound like I got attacked but I  _ didn’t _ .” He babbled.

 

Donghyuck scoffed, “When did you plan on telling me this?”

 

Mark shrugged.

 

“See, you always do this. This is the one thing-  _ the one thing- _ I hate about you, Mark.” Donghyuck began ranting, turning on the faucet to begin doing the dishes.

 

“What? What ‘one thing’?” Mark asked, his voice raising and his eyes narrowing.

“The fact that you  _ never tell me anything!”  _ Donghyuck yelled, not giving a damn if their roommates are asleep. 

 

Mark stared at Donghyuck, he noticed the exasperation and exhaustion that took over Donghyuck’s lean frame, his shoulders sagged and his back curved.

 

“I worry a lot about you know. Ever since you and Yukhei broke up.” Donghyuck ranted again, his voice much softer. “Mark, you didn’t leave your apartment for days. You never called or texted and I was  _ so damn worried  _ because I know you’re not as strong as you make yourself out to be and you know it too.” Donghyuck turned around to face Mark again, “So dammit Mark, just talk to me.” And with that he left the kitchen, with half-washed dishes and trembling body left behind.

 

The next day, Mark didn’t have class but he couldn’t handle staying inside all day. Knowing that the tension between him and Donghyuck was so thick that even Jaemin and Jeno walked on eggshells around them. 

 

He left his apartment and checked the time on his phone, only thirty minutes before he had to clock in for work. He took his sweet time on the way there, walking through the park and letting the cool spring breeze run through his lungs and he watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees and at his feet.

 

Work didn’t give him the same pleasure of walking in the park. Working at a convenience store was hell because of two things, the first being the annoying high schoolers who come in yelling, throwing around snacks in paying in change  _ only.  _ The second being the uncertainty of what was to come through the doors. A burglar, a murder, or a kidnapper? Mark, being the over-thinker he was, always held his breath whenever the doors opened and he didn’t expect what was to come through.

 

He of course didn’t expect a tall teenage boy with blue hair to run through the doors, near tears and begging for him to hide him, but hey, life is full of surprises. Being the person to act first and think later in these type of situations, Mark opened the door the lead to behind the counter and the boy ran through, hiding under the counter and near Mark’s legs.

 

And if he held onto Mark’s right calf for dear life, Mark didn’t complain or comment.

 

The next person, or people, to enter the door were two tall men, taller than him and the boy at his feet. They were both wearing all black and had a black and grey mask covering their faces. But the masks didn’t cover their piercing stare or the intimidating tattoos that lined their necks and arms.

 

“You,” The one with the grey mask gruffed, pointing at Mark. Mark’s breath hitched and the blue haired boy beneath him trembled. “Did you see a blue haired kid run through here?” He asked with a strong accent but his intimidating gaze still stood strong.

 

“H-he left through the back door. I-In th-the storage room,” The young cashier replied, pointing towards the mentioned room.

 

Grey mask looked at black mask who nodded. They both tipped their heads towards Mark and ran through the storage room and into the alley, chasing nothing.

 

Mark let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before kneeling down to make eye contact with the young boy.

 

“Shit, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He asked, scanning the boy for injuries. He had none. Thank God.

 

The boy shook his head and stood up, Mark standing up with him. “Thank you.” The blue-haired boy said softly, his voice surprisingly deep. He moved towards the door that would allow him to exit the counter but Mark stopped.

 

“No! Don’t leave. Those guys could still be out there,” Mark fretted, holding his hand out. The boy nodded and opted to sit on the countertop instead. The uni student took out his phone, “What are your parents’ numbers? They can come pick you up.”

 

The boy quickly placed his hands over Mark’s and shook his hands furiously, “No. No. No.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“I don’t have parents.” The boy replied, he was Korean.

 

“Legal guardian?” The boy shook his head,

 

“Is there anyone taking care of you?” Another head shake.

 

Mark bit his lip and thought hard for a second, “Well… I can’t have you running the streets of Seoul by yourself. You’ll have to stay with me until I know you’re safe.”

 

The boy’s eyes widened, “But-”

 

“No buts.” Mark rejected, holding up his hand. He exited the counter and walked towards the chips section, “What chips do you like? And what’s your name?”

 

“Honey butter chips and Jisung.”

Mark threw the younger boy a bag of honey butter chips, which he caught perfectly. 

  
  


“I’m Mark.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is only the 2nd time I’m trying to properly write a chaptered fic! Cos the markhei tag is empty aha
> 
> twitter: marksxuxi


End file.
